ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tim Thomason/The Archive of 2007
IRC comments Oy! That was uncalled for. :P Oh, I see you've discovered my true intentions for the page. Well done. I'm afraid, however, that NO ONE can know of my secret! So to the disintegration station with you! Anyway... good night, Tim. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning. ;) --From Andoria with Love 06:50, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Millenium Falcon Hi, Tim! I was looking at the history for Unnamed Federation starships and noticed that you had noted that John Knoll placed the Millenium Falcon in . While I agree that the ship holds a strong resemblance to the Star Wars ship, the way it's currently worded, it sounds very much like Knoll specifically placed it in the scene as such. I opened up a discussion at Talk:Unnamed Federation starships a few days ago, and I'm interested in hearing your thoughts. Thanks! — Scott (talk) 05:49, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Slap me with a trout, please OK, I guess I'm confused. Wasn't the gist of the conversation on names (middle initials, full names, etc.) that other than Kirk, page names for characters would be their most common name, rather than their full name? -- Renegade54 03:39, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm not disagreeing, which is why I moved McCoy back to no middle initial. Then today, Alan moved a number of articles to titles with middle initials, i.e. Beverly C. Crusher. I just looked again, though, and Shran seems to have reverted them since I moved McCoy back... lol. Sorry to have bothered you! -- Renegade54 04:11, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::As an aside, I was the one who brought up moving them back because Alan noted that he'd done it partly to point out how silly it really was. Personally, I'm not convinced that James T. Kirk or William T. Riker should really have the initials at all in them, but it's a consensus thing really I guess. -- Sulfur 04:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I'm not convinced of that, either... I was just trying to make things consistent. Oh, what a fool I've been! Or something like that. heh -- Renegade54 04:17, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Message Alert! Hi, Tim. I was wondering if you could answer a new user's question(s) on the X-Files wiki, about the unnamed people articles on that site. I'm guessing you might know more about it than I, as you began work on that section. :) The questions are here. --Defiant 18:50, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Incorrect Episodes Hello there, Tim. I realize you can't find the page that listed the incorrect episodes before (Angel One (episode), All Our Yesterdays (Star Trek), stuff like that), so I'll place this info here. : : : You were unable to find title card info to: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Also Gvsualan or Bp or somebody need to use their bots to fix the links to which you idiotically changed already. Well, have a nice night!--Tim Thomason 05:38, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Come to IRC You are here but not here. Make it so. --Bp 01:24, 3 February 2007 (UTC) : I am there, and I handled everything you've asked of me.--Tim Thomason 03:24, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Help test On the off chance you were testing the message notification thing, I leave you another message. When you edit the talk page yourself, it does not give you a notification. If not, feel free to fire a system-5 disruptor in my general direction. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:27, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Copied from User talk:AJHalliwell With regards to your edit to model, don't bother removing that. You are going to find it on thousands of articles. It is an error caused by a recent upgrade on Wikia, all the bot edits seem to be doing that. Once the edit is resolved, the bots will be used to remove that stuff. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:57, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Tim, I am sending this to you regarding your note to Bp about DYKBot. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:38, 24 February 2007 (UTC) List of Main Characters by Appearances What about Alexander Rozhenko, with ten appearances? : He's not a "Main Character" (as defined by Main character non-appearances), but I do plan on finding a way to incorporate recurring characters such as Alexander, Morn (88), Nog (46), and many others. Thanks for the suggestion though.--Tim Thomason 22:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Predator Thank you for your help. (unsigned by User:SilverFox) : No problem. I'm sure Shran would've done the same if he were here.--Tim Thomason 04:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Name disambigs You may want to take part in the discussion at Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/William, since Alan has, by inference, put all these types of disambiguation pages up for deletion. -- Renegade54 16:24, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Wrong pictures Hey. I just want to tell you that there is a little mistake. The picture you've uploaded as Kayron is actor Jake Dengel who played Mordoc and the picture of Mordoc is actually Tracey Walter as Kayron. Perhaps you can change it. Thanks. – Tom 18:04, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Walter Schirra I was wondering if we could put up a note on the main page mourning the passing of Walter Schirra. Would appreciate it if we could. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:03, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :( I am suitably abashed. 71.129.119.38 04:45, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Do'Raq Merash, Son of K'Vok Hi. You made a mistake. The character's name was not Do'Raq Merash. We never learn his name. It's correct to just call him 'Son of K'Vok. I've mad the neccessary changes. – Orr6000 09:36, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Welcome Again! ' Welcome to your worst nightmare, user number ! ' I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our dump – thank you >_>. We all hope that you'll (insert verb) our activities here and decide to join us comrade. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out (or not, I really could care less): * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is not appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not, which is everything that Enzo Aquarius chooses. Particular policies of note are the , the editing policy, and guidelines for proper . All of which can be ignored. * includes an over-advanced tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. If you don't have an language-based doctorate, forget about this step. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. We don't want countless 'PORN' 'SEX' 'BOOBIES' pages. * The House of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your hair. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday... * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs, which nobody cares about. * Look up past changes you have made in your personal log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . (wow...) * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your , and get humorous messages such as this that clog your user page as so! One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, don't. If you have any questions, please pay $50 to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, you are not welcome to Memory Alpha! :You don't have one, so enjoy! I also know you have one in your archive, but I'm the 'lighthearted' admin, so just enjoy it, geez. :P - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:29, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Garrett Wang Image You're better than me to find that image on the DVDs. But I really think mine is better, no offense. He kinda looks like he swallowed something sour in the pic you uploaded. Aren't there any of him smiling?– Orr6000 02:20, 15 June 2007 (UTC) A Good Garrett Wang Image I have tried. Can't find any. That's why I had to track down the one I uploaded on the web and get the permission of the owner of its copyright through email to use it. It wasn't easy. First to find the image from a site that wasn't from some German site is very tough. Then of course, I could not just take it. I had to contact the owner and ask him. He was cool about it though. He took a look at Memory Alpha before he granted me permission and he likes it.– Orr6000 02:51, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Wanted: A Deecent Bloody Jennifer Lien Image! Can you find one on the DVDs? I cannot find any on Trek Core or from my licensed sources (those from whom I have secured permission for image use)– Orr6000 00:04, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :As an aside... Memory Alpha:Requested pictures is a much better place to request images than asking on numerous peoples' talk pages. -- Sulfur 00:30, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Pssst... haven't seen you on IRC for a while. Get on, man. But do it quietly or you'll wake the baby. Shhhhhh! --From Andoria with Love 02:32, 27 July 2007 (UTC) I demand that you return immediately --Bp 08:25, 23 August 2007 (UTC)